


The Fall Of Wall Avery

by Sister0716



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister0716/pseuds/Sister0716
Summary: This is an Attack on Titan AU. You go on an adventure with Ash and her friends to take back Wall Avery and perhaps learn more secrets about their world





	The Fall Of Wall Avery

Chapter 1

“Hey! Wake up!” Krista shouted as they shook Ash from her slumber, her eyes shooting up. ‘Oi! Let me sleep Big K!” Ash shouted sternly as she pushed Krista slightly moving them back. Krista grabbed Ash’s arm and pulled her up. “Come on! We have to go get the horses from the pasture before we get in trouble!” Krista shouted before they ran out of Ash’s room.

It took a few minutes but Ash was finally outside and wearing her normal attire, some black pants and an oversized brown shirt with her short blonde hair brushed forward to make it look soft. She walked around with her hands in her pockets before grabbing a small bag which had bridles in it and she was off. Her family lived in a small cobblestone house outside Wall Avery and inside the Lacu district, life there was quiet and peaceful, besides the occasional guard along the walls entrances. It took a few moments but finally Ash came across the entrance to go into the Runo district. She saw a familiar face as she smiled slightly as she caught sight of Krista and Ares, Ares was a close friend of Ash’s, they’ve known each other since they were babies and did practically everything together, Ares was more on the shorter side but had longer black hair and some freckles but also didn’t take anything from anyone, even if it was from Ash. As Ash walked up closer to them Krista ran over and grabbed her arm and started pulling her faster.

“Hey! What's your deal this morning!” Ash commented as she tried to release herself from Krista’s grip but they didn’t even budge. “My deal is that you didn’t wake up on time and you know the rules, we’re only allowed to have horses if we take care of them on time!” Krista said sternly at Ash as they pulled her towards the entrance into the Uella district as Ares followed close behind. Ares was more of the quiet type, and didn’t take much unless you were good friends with them. As Krista, Ash, and Ares entered into the Uella district the guard at the entrance seemed to have a red tint to their cheeks, one of them stumbled with their words as they laughed and talked. Ash kept walking, keeping close to Ares and Krista since she was more of the protective type. Once they passed them and got further into the Uella district they all walked out into a large field that was fenced off and around 4 horses ran over, they all looked the same besides one which seemed to have black markings on its face, unlike the others which just had brown coats. Ash slowly walked up to them and reached out her hand, one of the horses nuzzled its nose close to her hand and its ears twitched, almost as if it was happy to be touched. Krista walked over to a large barrel that was along the fence and opened it up, it seemed to have some type of feed in it, Krista bent down and took a sniff and smiled before walking over to Ash and tapped her shoulder.

“Yes?” Ash asked. Krista pointed over to the barrel before speaking, “Did you bring any buckets by chance so I don't have to scoop this out by hand.” Ash snickered before shaking her head slowly, seeing Krista’s face turn angry was priceless. As Krista slowly turned away and started scooping handfuls of feed from the barrel and into a trough. Ares laughed quietly from the background as they pet the horses waiting for the other two to get done. Finally, after about 30 minutes they had finished. The horses were finished eating and were now grazing alongside the fence. Ash walked over to Ares and handed them a bridle that she brought, “Here, it's so we can take the stables.” She said in a calm soft voice. Ares nodded their head before taking the bride in their rather smaller hands, before walking over to the fence and stepping up onto it and jumping over it. Ash also did the same as Krista was leaning on the fence staring off into the distance, it was rather quiet and peaceful in the Uella district, not a lot of conflict or anything, besides the occasional fights. Krista was taken out of their daze when they felt a nudge on their shoulder, Ash was behind them and the horse had nudged their shoulder, getting Krista’s sleeve kinda wet. Krista sighed harshly as they yawned and stretched their arms out before speaking.  
“Are you guys ready to head back?” They asked. Ash nodded her head before handing Krista a lead, which was connected to a brown horse with green eyes. Ares was leading two other brown horses while Ash was leading one with a brown shiny coat and black markings on its face. Krista was the first to move towards a small gate that was alongside the fence leading outside of it so the horses could get out. Krista, Ash, and Ares led all the horses out of the gate and started their way back to the entrance into the Lacu district. Ash could see from where they were that there were more guards at the gate, she could tell by their figures that they we’re all drunk, they all wobbled like penguins and seemed to wave their arms around like they we’re crazy. Ares sighed harshly as they walked a little fast, just so they could get ahead of Ash and Krista. Once they all got to the entrance and started walking through when one of the guards looked over at them, it was a taller man, short brown hair with brown eyes.  
“Hey, where are you kids off too?” the man asked, his voice seemed weak but also slurred a bit. Ares was the first to answer.  
“We are taking these horses back to the stables sir.” they responded as they kept walking, Krista close behind them. The man looked back at Ash, who was a little farther back behind them, she had her head down and her brown hair covering most of her face, she wanted to avoid talking to them but tensed up when she felt a hand touch the top of her head. “And what's your name kid?” an older gentleman asked.  
Ash felt uncomfortable and tensed up, she just stood there being silent as she didn’t want to answer. She started to feel awkward as the horse she was leading started to stomp it’s hoofs around behind her. She was put at ease when she saw out of the corner of her eye, Ares, coming over with the two other horses. Ares grabbed the man's hand and took it off Ash’s head.  
“Do not touch her.” they commented in a stern tone. The man’s eyes widened as he retracted his hand from Ash’s head and put it in his pockets, before he could protest Ash and Ares continued walking, along with Krista back into the Lacu district. Krista turned their head slightly so they could see Ash and Ares behind them, they stopped in their tracks so they could catch up.  
“You okay Ash?” Krista asked, looking at her with a worried gaze. Ash looked up at Krista and nodded her head slightly before brushing her hair out of her eyes with one hand, her blue eyes shined as the sun hit them just right, she looked ahead of them and saw the entrance to the stable. “There.” she took out her free hand and pointed at it. Krista smiled before she tugged on the lead a bit so their horse would move.  
As soon as they all got to the entrance to the stables Ares walked in first and opened two stalls, she carefully guided her horses in and took off their leads and bridles, Krista and Ash also did the same. Krista walked out of one stall and stretched their arms out and yawned, they looked over at Ash who was just staring off into space. Krista quickly snuck over and grabbed Ash’s shoulders, startling her in the process.  
“Why do you seem so down my friend?” Krista asked, they looked at Ash with a smile. Ash looked up and smiled back before answering, “Oh i'm not, i'm just thinking Big K, I’m okay.” Ash replied. Krista smiled and moved away from Ash and back towards the entrance to the stables. Ash fidgeted with her fingers a bit, seeming uneasy, her brain was scattered, she had an empty feeling in her stomach, as though something bad was gonna happen. Before she could even give it a second thought Krista nudged her arm slightly, making her pop out of her trance. “Hey Ares already left, want me to take you back home?” Krista offered. Ash nodded her head as she grabbed the bag she brought and her and Krista walked out of the stables.  
Ash and Krista had been walking for about 5 minutes before Krista finally spoke up, “So…. has your mother come back from inside Wall Kely?” Krista asked. Ash looked over at Krista before answering, “Sadly not yet, it's just me and my Dad right now, and my dog Stanely.” Ash replied as she looked around the path they were walking along, most of the paths around here were made out of stone, and some were quite small. Most homes were made out of brick and stone, and most families were quiet and ordinary, life was quiet and simple here, at least for now it was. Ash and Krista got to Ash’s house and Ash opened the door slowly, she looked up and saw her father sitting on a chair with a bottle in his hand, it seemed like booze. Ash sighed quietly before her and Krista stuck upstairs to Ash’s room. When Ash quietly opened the door and shut it Krista let out a relieved breath. "I see your dad's drinking again?" Krista commented sitting down on Ash's bed. Ash nodded her head before laying down next to Krista, "You know Big K, I've always wondered, what do the things outside the Walls look like? Aren't they called Titans?" Ash said quietly. Titans are large beasts, standing between 5 and 15 meters tall, and Wall Avery was the only thing between them and mankind. Krista looked over at Ash wide eyed before answering, "Well I'm not sure but that's why I want to become a Scout!" She replied. The Scouts are a part of the 4 branches of the Military that also include Trainee Corps, Garrison Regiment, or Guards, Military Police, and the Warrior Unit, most of these branches sometimes come face to face with Titans. Ash looked over and Krista and a smile creeped onto her face before replying, "I honestly have no idea what I'm going to become, a Scout, a part of the Military Police, or who knows what else." Ash said in a quiet tone as she slowly rose up. She yawned before getting up again and stretching her arms out. "Well then that settles it then." Ash said looking over her shoulder at Krista who was confused. Krista looked up at her and tilted her head "Settles what?" Krista also stood to their feet and walked over to Ash. "Me and you are joining the Scouts, we've been together our whole lives, I'm not leaving you." Ash smiled before wrapping an arm around Krista's shoulder pulling them in for a side hug. "Are you sure about that Ash? The last time the Scouts came home, most of them came back-'' before Krista could finish her sentence the ground beneath them gave a sudden shake, it was hard and even threw them back a bit. Ash quickly stood to her feet trying to maintain her balance, Krista tried to do the same but fell to the ground on her side.  
Ash quickly scrambled over towards her fallen friend and grabbed their arm gently before pulling them up too her level. "What is going on!" Krista shouted, her voice was shaky and she sounded scared, before Ash had time to answer her bedroom door burst open and her father was there standing in the doorway, "Come Ash we have to leave." His voice sounded weak, and his face was pale like he had seen a ghost. Ash's eyes widened as she stormed past her father and downstairs and looked around the corner and saw her dog Stanely sleeping soundly. She quickly picked him up into her arms and glanced over her shoulder to see Krista and her father rushing down the stairs as well, before she gave it a second thought she ran outside and immediately she felt like she was bei8ng watched, she stopped in her track and so did Krista and her father, she could see a large shadow beneath her own and she didn't want to look, but she did. Ash slowly turned her head to the right and her eyes widened, her whole body started shaking as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. A large hand was gripping onto the top of the 50 meter high wall that protected them from the outside. Krista and Ash's father were also staring too. Ash couldn't take her eyes off the hand, but she saw something much worse, she saw a giant head, it seemed to be mostly muscle and bone, but it was steaming and you could see all of its teeth, it was the thing humanity had feared for hundreds of years, Titans.


End file.
